<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>甘拜下风21 by LunaBai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847032">甘拜下风21</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBai/pseuds/LunaBai'>LunaBai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBai/pseuds/LunaBai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>甘拜下风21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>21</p><p>春祭日，秋乞月，这是自大骊开国以来的习俗。</p><p>  相比中秋节阖家团圆其乐融融，乞月节是更畅快放肆的节日，每年到这一日，钦安城内各秦楼楚馆皆会派出自家的当家人物，于太平湖心燕归亭争奇斗艳，由湖上游船中的客人们评出谁是今年的头彩。</p><p>  “我从前年年来看，怎么也没见着过你？”</p><p>  湖上一艘富丽华贵的游船中，魏峙正搂着宋可风温存，船身随着两人动作略略晃动，拂动水波泠泠作响。</p><p>  “我不常来的，”宋可风被折腾得有些气息不匀，倚在他胸前缓着气，“就算来了也总在游船上坐着，不上亭子。”</p><p>  魏峙听了脸色略显不快，“你在谁的船上坐着呢？”</p><p>  宋可风暗骂自己说错了话，讨好地蹭蹭他，闪烁其词，“我不记得了...”</p><p>  魏峙不惯着他撒娇，一手挟住他脸颊，威胁道，“乖乖交代，不要惹我生气。”</p><p>  宋可风看他脸色当真转阴，忙道，“只有从前上过一次沈三公子的船，另有一次是与贺家大人，除此之外再没有了。”</p><p>  魏峙一声不响，只凝神盯着他，又叫宋可风心里一阵发虚，诺诺道，“您别生气。”</p><p>  “可可，本来这也不是什么大事，”魏峙把他从身上拉起来，话带训斥的意味，“可你对我撒谎，性质便不一样了。”</p><p>  宋可风眼见着这是要罚他，慌忙跪了下去，“我知错，今后不敢了。”</p><p>  魏峙从一旁的木箱里取出一根藤条及一块细檀木尺，掂在手中试了试，平缓道， “今后是今后，你今日犯了规矩，不能不罚。”</p><p>  宋可风怎么也没想到竟是要在这里罚他，外头湖面上熙熙攘攘是来往的游船，两岸边笙歌鼎沸，与船内仅仅一窗相隔，若当真在这船上挨打，虽说外人未必能察觉，自己却是要羞死的。</p><p>  “我认罚，您回去再罚我好不好，不要在这里...”</p><p>  魏峙倒一反常态好说话，“回去罚你自然可以。”</p><p>  宋可风闻言一喜，正欲谢他网开一面，却又听他道，“你自己选择，若是在这里罚，我只打你五十，若是回去便当大错罚，不记数目，打到我觉得够才算好。”</p><p>  宋可风不知道魏峙所谓够是多少，若按从前，抽到皮开肉绽也不是没有过，虽说心知现如今自己受宠，魏峙不舍得那样下狠手，可心中到底蒙着一层阴影，不敢轻易去试的。</p><p>  于是纠结了半刻，低着头悄声道，“那便...就在这里罚吧。”</p><p>  魏峙点头，一手握上檀木尺，“褪了下衣，到我腿上来。”</p><p>  到底留了他几分薄面，没叫直接裸身受罚，宋可风颤巍巍脱下外绔及底裤，捞起衣衫趴了上去。</p><p>  “知道我为什么罚你？”</p><p>  宋可风泫然欲泣，发着抖道，“我不该对夫君撒谎。”</p><p>  “你的确不该，”魏峙拍了拍他柔滑丰盈的翘臀，两指轻轻打开臀瓣露出其间隐秘处，“上面的嘴犯了错打不得，只能让下面的小嘴来受过。”</p><p>  宋可风闻言顿时慌了，一手急急去捂住身后，却被戒尺不轻不重地敲打了一下。</p><p>  “夫君...求您别打这里，”宋可风疼得一激灵，缩回手去牵住魏峙衣袖，恳切道，“求您了。”</p><p>  魏峙只淡淡道，“手伸过来一次加十下，可可，现在是六十。”</p><p>  俨然是半分不打算饶他。</p><p>  宋可风不敢再犯，默默把两手缩回胸前，感到一边臀瓣再次被掰开，私密处外现的紧张感叫他不自觉缩紧穴口，却又想到自己一举一动皆暴露在魏峙眼下，觉得羞臊。</p><p>  而后木质触感抵上左半臀缝处的肌肤，宋可风不自觉曼声轻咛，可怜又委屈。</p><p>  “啪！”</p><p>  戒尺应声落下，这尺虽细，却并非轻飘飘没重量，实心木的质感打在肉上都是实在的疼痛，对两臀间的细腻处更是折磨。</p><p>  下一尺落下时宋可风扭动腰肢企图缓解直直落下的痛楚，力道便被他这样动作卸了下去，只不痛不痒落在臀上。</p><p>  “这下不算，”魏峙沉声道，“另外再加十下。”</p><p>  “不要...”眼看着没打几下却越加越多，宋可风心中慌得很，“我错了，我不躲了...”</p><p>  话没说完又被赏了一下，落在与刚刚相同的位置。</p><p>  宋可风不自禁又想伸手去捂，转念想到魏峙的规矩，只能十指在胸前蜷紧，隐忍不发。</p><p>  紧接着的十下落得极快，由于责打范围小，每一次几乎都与前次有或多或少的重叠，那一小块肌肤立刻就红肿发了紫。</p><p>  宋可风被这急风骤雨的击打折磨得痛苦不堪，也不知哪来的力气从魏峙腿上挣下去，跪在他腿边就啼哭起来，“我不敢了...呜呜...夫君，我再也不撒谎了...您饶了我罢...”</p><p>  “这才多少下就这么能闹，是不是真觉得我不会狠罚你？”魏峙从一旁拿过一块方巾扔到他身上，“自己把眼泪擦擦。”</p><p>  宋可风却没接，只泣不成声，“...疼...您不要打这里了好不好？我当真知错了...”</p><p>  “你乖，”魏峙到底不忍，拾起帕子小心拭去他眼下的泪痕，“这是惩罚，不能由你说了算。”</p><p>  宋可风一手拽住他衣摆，一手捂着屁股，泣下如雨。</p><p>  魏峙叹了口气把人拽起来，“过来趴好，刚刚的都重新来过。”</p><p>  “不要...呜...”宋可风听了哭得更可怜，轻轻挣着不肯过去。</p><p>  可到底争不过魏峙，他只稍用力一拉就把宋可风整个又提到腿上，轻掐住他后颈警告道，“可可，你不想回去之后继续吧？”</p><p>  宋可风立刻安分下来，嗫嚅道，“不...不想...”</p><p>  魏峙方松手，顺势揉了揉他头顶算是安抚，又重新扒开已然高肿的臀缝，把戒尺抵了上去。</p><p>  随之而来的三十下打在光滑完好的一侧，较之刚刚平缓许多只是力道不减，速度虽不快，但恰好可以加重在上一尺的痛感上，因此宋可风并没有比刚刚好受太多，反而细细体会了其中滋味。</p><p>  因不敢胡乱去挡，更不敢放开声音哭，他只默默咬着嘴唇堕泪，呜咽声不绝。</p><p>  为这份乖巧劲，魏峙难得在罚他时心软，竟暗中缓下力度，可叠在伤处仍是免不了疼，宋可风禁不住就把身子往下滑。</p><p>  “屁股抬高。”魏峙发现他这躲罚的小心思，摁住他后腰肃声道。</p><p>  宋可风呻吟，不情愿地撅高了一点，锐利的痛感立刻又触了上来，这下显然没留情面，疼得他浑身一激灵，算是对刚刚那点小动作的告诫。</p><p>  “疼...”</p><p>  “最后十下，我希望你乖乖的，”魏峙的耐心急待告罄，把他从腿上拉起来，扶到一边的桌上附身趴下，“能做到吗？”</p><p>  宋可风怯怯点头。</p><p>  “很好，”魏峙拎起桌上的藤条，在他两瓣臀间戳了戳，“自己扒开。”</p><p>  纵是再大的胆子，宋可风也不敢在魏峙刚训完话时违逆他，于是两手伸到身后，难为情地打开遮蔽的臀肉，用最娇嫩处迎接责打。</p><p>  他怕极了，扭过头瞧着魏峙，明眸剪水，一滴鲛珠将落不落悬在睫上，楚楚可怜。</p><p>  都说美目回盼最是动人，魏峙算是体会了个十足十，叹口气捏了捏宋可风的手，温声道，“别怕，我有分寸。”</p><p>  他拿藤条触上正中柔软的花心，略一抬高稍用力打了下去。</p><p>  “啊！”</p><p>  那处猛地蜷紧，周遭原是粉色，此刻逐渐转深发红。</p><p>  接着几下也是同样的力度，连续的击打让宋可风两手几度抓不住，弓起脊背发着抖，一次比一次嚷叫得厉害。</p><p>  “夫君...我，啊！我疼...您慢点...求您了。”</p><p>  最后一下，魏峙下手几乎可以称得上凌厉，藤条划过清晰可闻破空声，宋可风挨了这鞭再也站不住，双腿发软跪了下去。</p><p>  tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>